


Love Box

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk how to summarize this uhh-**This wont be continued, feel free to take the idea if you want**
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	Love Box

"Okay, please have a seat and wait for your name to be called to receive your order. Thank you for choosing Hopes Peak Cafe!"

The blonde slumped over in exhaustion as soon as the customer turned away, looking to her co-worker who was making quick work and fixing up multiple orders at once. His green hair and pink apron a blur as he moved around the small space behind the counter quickly. The blonde giggled at his determination, only perking up when he put all the drinks in a large cup holder and started passing them out to customers in the lobby-like area.

As the green-haired teen returned to his post, the blonde girl smirked up at him. Exchanging a quick high-five. "Good job, Rantaro! That was even faster than last time! No wonder you're always employee of the month." She sniggered under her breath as the male before her huffed tiredly as he put the cup holder back to its original place.

"Thanks, I guess." Rantaro mumbled, turning to ruffle the smaller girl's hair, "But you're always a close second, almost beating me, Kaede. I've seen you working during happy hour. You were amazing"

Cheeks puffing up and face warming, Kaede pouted and played with the ends of her hair as the looked away, "That's just cus you're the one who trained me. I'm really noth-"

Rapid dinging of a bell interrupted the two's conversation, and they spun to the source of the sound to see a smirking customer. Though they knew full well they weren't just a normal customer. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen people so whipped. It's so cute!~" They cheered in a sing-song voice before glaring playfully at them both. "Sike, bitches. That was gross as fuck. Never do it again."

Rantaro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as a smirk of his own plays at his lips, "Oh, haha, Kokichi. You know I'm Demi." He chuckled, twisting one of his many rings around his finger. He suddenly perked up as another customer entered behind him, and got professional again. "But, seriously. Are you gonna order anything or just stand there all day?"

Humming, Kokichi glanced at the person behind them quickly before a cheeky smirk crossed their lips. "Just a grape short-cake, my dearest Amami! And make it snappy, I got places to be." They ignored the blank looks they got a smiled brightly, chubby cheeks pushing at their eyes and making them seem innocent. Even if it was only for a moment.

Sighing irritably, Rantaro went off to the kitchen to bake the cake. Mumbling something along the lines of, 'we don't even sell those anymore' just as the double doors closed behind him. Kaede giggled at his grumpiness and gave Kokichi a kind smile after glancing at her clock and quickly taking the other customers' orders.

"Well, my shift just ended." She announced. And followed Kokichi as they made their way to their usual barstool, pulling out a sucker to lap at as the waited. "And I'm pretty sure Rantaro's ends in like half an hour. How about we all go somewhere, hm? Just like old times!"

"Old times...?" Kokichi tilted their head, absolutely confused. "But I and Amami have only known you for a year...? There's literally no 'old' times." They deadpanned as the girl merely laughed, hitting their shoulder playfully. They frowned, concerned about their friend's mental health. "It's really not that funny."

"Oh, Kokichi, you're a riot." Kaede snorted, purposefully over-exaggerating her happy tone as she noticed Rantaro peeking over the counter at them curiously, sending him a smile and a quick wave which made him return to his job. The blonde's face quickly turned sour as she spun back around to face Kokichi, shocking the smaller one into silence as she started throwing harsh words at them.

"Listen here, you little shit." The pianist growled lip pulled back into a snarl, "Every other bitch in the school knows that out of everyone there, you, " She jabbed a finger into the panta-loving person's chest, not even feeling bad as they winced from the pain of her nail nearly cutting their skin. Even though their shirt. "Have the best chance of getting with Rantaro. You guys always hang out and have known each other since diapers."

Scooting away from Kaede, as well as quickly growing irritated, Kokichi rubbed at the spot she almost broke the skin of, "And? Why does that matter?" 'It's not like he likes me like that anyways.' They wanted to tack on but didn't as it would only make the girl before them angrier with them.

"It matters because if you're out of the way, then the rest of us will actually have a chance at having him. Yknow, maybe have one huge orgy. And it'll go in for hours and hours..." She snickered to herself, earning an understandably disgusted look from Kokichi.

They scoffed in disgust and scooted even further from the girl. Nose twitched up in scorn. "That's disgusting. Leave me the fuck alone."

How laughable, Kokichi really thought they made a friend that wasn't Rantaro. But, nope! Just like everyone else, she just used them. Used them to get close to Rantaro and is even trying to steal the pierced boy away from them.

'But, she can't do that...! He's all I have left...!'

What a pitiful existence. They don't gave parents, or friends (Rantari us their best friend so it doesn't count), and even when he thinks someone trustworthy a knife always ends up getting plunged into his back. They'd be lying if they said it didn't hurt.

They got used to it, sure, but the pain of being led on never really fades away. Even now their heart twinged.

"Gladly." Kaede smirked, but leaned way too close for comfort to whisper in Kokichi's ear, hand curled around their shoulder painfully tight. "Stay away from Rantaro. Or else."

And with that, most likely, empty threat. She was gone, waving with forced joy at Rantaro who eyes her suspiciously as she left the small cafe. Fading into the other dozens of civilians on the street so neither of the two could watch her any longer.

Kokichi didn't know how long they just sat there and stared at the pastel pink table for, but it was obviously long enough for Rantaro to clock out, change, and switch places with his other coworkers without them noticing. Large eyes only glancing up when the tall male nudged them with his elbow to get their attention.

"Hey, let's go home." Rantaro insisted softly, offering one of his dazzling smiles that only Kokichi was allowed to see. And it left them speechless every time. They nodded sheepishly and a few minutes later, the two were walking side by side on the snow-crested sidewalk. Cold air nipping at their faces and dipping their noses in pink. 

Neither of them minded the cold, not at all. It was really the opposite. They adored the winter months so much that it was one of the only times of year that they were out and about constantly. Whether it was for work, school, a snow-ball fight, or just a walk in the park, the pair were always spotted together. Enjoying each others company and growing closer with every passing second.

Kicking a rather icy patch of snow to the side, Rantaro broke the silence with a grim voice. I'm modestly creating a tense atmosphere. "So was Kaede... You know." Rantaro looked to Kokichi, who glanced at him with bleary eyes. The former got the hint and his shoulder sagged with empathy, "Aw, I'm sorry, Kichi. You don't deserve that kind of treatment."

Digging around in his pocket, Rantaro fished out a sucker he sneakily bought from the cafe and handed it to Kokichi, who took it with wide, hungry eyes. The former chuckled as the grape-lover tore the wrapper of the candy with their teeth and immediately started lapping at the sucker.

Humming appreciatively, Kokichi smiled, "Mm, sweet. Grape flavored." 

"C'mon," Rantaro urged, wrapping his hand around Kokichi's and leading them back to their shared apartment. "Let's go home."

~

"Oh? And who might you be?"

The person the duo found knocking at their door startled, and spun quickly to face them. Cheeks burning as he grew embarrassed, tucking his hat down as he spoke in stutters, "A-ah...! I'm so... sorry, I-I was just going, going to ask you if you wanted to-"

"Spit it out!" Kokichi groaned, growing frustrated at the pale boy's stumbling voice. "We ain't got all day, you emo. I'm fucking tired."

"Ah- um- well-"

"You don't have to rush, take your time." Rantaro smiled kindly. The stranger seemed to ease up a bit, his embarrassed blush lightning just a smidge, and nodded. Seeming to appreciate the pierced teen's words.

The boy cleared his throat, yet didn't glance up from the ground as he played with the hem of his shirt. "Um, I was going to... Going to ask you if you wanted to sign a- ah- fundraiser. For my school..." He said finally, light casting a shadow over his face and concealing it from view.

"Aw, you're so cut-"

"Kokichi. Stop." Rantaro warned, glared at the troublemaker gently. Gaze softening as he looked back to the hat-wearing boy who seemed ready to bolt at any second. "And, sorry. We don't have much money right now. Maybe come back another day, yeah?"

Nodding sheepishly, the boy was about to turn and run with his tail tucked between his legs, but a childish voice and tight grip on his arm stopped him. "W-"

"What's your name!? It must be something really emo to fit a lame wannabe like you!" Kokichi persistently tugged on the tall male's arm, a grin slipping itself onto their face as the boy started blushing again. Squirming out if his grip.

"Kokic-"

"S-Shuichi... Sai- um- Saihara." Shuichi mumbled, face cherry red as he walked off again. Well aware of the stares that were burning into his back as he speed-walked down the hall and out the building.

He definitely didn't panic because he thought the boy...? Girl? Neither? Well, whatever they were, he totally didn't think they were cute. Not at all. He definitely didn't notice their large lilac eyes, and the way the artificial lights made them sparkle like diamonds. Or the softness of their skin as their fingers brushed against his arm. Absolutely not.

And there's obviously no way Shuichi thought the boy with him was absolutely stunning. Definitely never realizing how his lightly tanned skin seemed to draw him in or how his deep voice reassured him to the very core. Nope, nope, nope! There was no way.

He didn't think that. And that was just a fact.


End file.
